Liberi Fatali
by reikamae
Summary: *Chp. 4 updated* The adventures of the kids of the original cast (who are still included)! The battle has finished... do we see Kai and Adrian- getting along?! (Oh- I suck at summaries... read and review!) *Tournament up next*
1. Intro Stats

These are just the stats for the characters in the story. Uh...well, I didn't exactly finish it, but hey- when I do I'll post up a fresh new one.  
  
  
Name: Kaileb Leonhart "Kai"  
Gender: male  
Age: 16  
Weapon: gunblade  
Parents: Squall and Rinoa Leonhart  
Hair: black with brown highlights- Squall style  
Eyes: Squall's eyes color and everything  
Outfit: Black cargo pants, white wife-beater, blue plaid button-up shirt (opened), black boots, Griever, silver stud earring   
  
Name: Chel Kinneas  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Weapon: gun  
Parents: Irvine and Selphie Kinneas  
Hair: brown (Selphie color)- mid torso (Irvine length), flares out at ends, Irvine bangs  
Eyes: greenish brown  
Outfit: Khaki skirt, yellow shoulder top, khaki fisherman's hat, brown boots  
  
Name: Tristan Dincht  
Gender: male  
Age: 17  
Weapon: martial arts (retractable spike gloves)  
Parents: Zell and Fujin Dincht   
Hair: blonde with silver tints (shinier)- messy hairstyle  
Eyes: Zell blue changes to Fujin's reddish-brown when angry  
Outfit: Red knee shorts, gloves, white shirt, black and red vest, Zell's shoes, tattooed arm and abdomen  
  
Name: Leiya Dincht (Tristan and her are twins if you haven't figured that out yet)  
Gender: female  
Age: 17  
Weapon: blades and spikes (throws)  
Parents: Zell and Fujin Dincht   
Hair: silver with mixed blonde- Fujin style  
Eyes: Zell blue changes to Fujin's reddish-brown when angry  
Outfit: Red sports top, black duster (not full length), and a jean skort  
  
Name: Adrian Almasy  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Weapon: gunblade   
Parents: Seifer and Quistis Almasy  
Hair: blonde with Quistis bangs- up in chopsticks  
Eyes: blue  
Outfit: Orange sleeveless top (zippers on the sides), maroon leather pants with black patches, lower arm tie on left arm, silver armband on the right arm  
  
Name: Sage Loire  
Gender: male  
Age: 19  
Weapon: daggers  
Parent: Ellone Loire  
Rank: SeeD   
Hair: brown  
Eyes: green  
Outfit:   
  
Name: Xander Kramer  
Gender: male  
Age: 20  
Weapon: unknown  
Parents: Cid and Edea Kramer  
Rank: instructor  
Hair: dark brown- Cid style  
Eyes: brown  
  
  
Alright..... nothing new about anything else really.... if you want the 411 on the jobs of everyone then you can check that out on Another Drop of Fantasy the short version, k? The next 'chapter' is their personalities and a short biography. If you really don't want to read that, then skip ahead to chapter one: Challenge! 


	2. Personalities

I wanted to make this a separate 'chapter' because I thought the info and stats were enough. So here's their personalities and a short biography.  
  
  
Kai Leonhart:  
  
Kai is a born leader. (Naturally with a Dad like his- whew! ^_^) Anyway- he's a ver outgoing kid and, of course, when he's with his buddies (Sage and Tristan) he opens up even more and does some crazy things... you can hardly imagine... oh boy. Out of everybody in Balamb Garden he is the easiest to talk to about all your problems. Such a sweet guy. He is great when it comes to card playing and one of the top in fighting. You don't want to mess with him.  
  
  
  
Tristan Dincht:  
  
Your natural class clown- he definatley got that from Zell for sure- he brightens up any down situation. He loves mking people laugh, especially his girlfriend Chel. Tristan was the first out of the three to grab the heart of a girl. Being a twin isn't easy and he can tell you that. Leiya and him are constantly at each other, but when it comes to personal situations- especially boys- he tranforms into the 'big brother'. Tristan's hobbies are boarding and card playing.   
  
  
  
Sage Loire:  
  
Sage is the sensible one so to speak when he's at class or with his friends. Just like Kai when he's with the 'gang' he opens up nd shows sides no one has ever seen. Sage is one of those people who keep to themselves unless needed. His skills are great when it comes to medical and battle tactics. what he needs work on is his romance skills. He just seems to leave the female sex alone...  
  
  
  
Adrian Almasy:  
  
She's one of the few left-handed gunbladers in Balamb Garden history. To top that off she's the only girl. (Girl power all the way! -_-;; oh how cheesy... i know) In status she stands right in check with Leonhart. They've been born enemies from the start- but their parents won't call it that. She is much of a tomboy, but isn't a hard-core one. If you're looking for her, you might want to check in the Training Center first- she's stubborn about everything, especially fighting.  
  
  
  
Chel Kinneas:  
  
Chel's the best sharpshooter in Balamb Garden and is ready to compete in the annual tournament. Kai's the one she goes to when she needs somebody to talk to. They're like brother and sister! Even though she's the most 'problematic' she's great friend to hang around.  
  
  
  
Leiya Dincht:  
  
You could say that Leiya is a loner, but that's just a common stereotype. On the outside she's quiet and mysterious but inside she's just as wild as anyone else. Magic is her best skill along with throwing blades. Most of the time she is busily with Rinoa, her idol, Quistis and her mother learning new magic.  
  
  
Well, that's all. Xander isn't really that important to know for now. If you have any questions, e-mil me at reikamae@hotmail.com. Thanx! 


	3. Challenge

Here's chapter one! I don't know how long it'll take to get the second chapter up, so try not to get too attached to the story... ^_^ kidding. Anyway- go on and read already!

****

Chapter One: Challenge

"Where do you think our SeeD exam is?" Tristan asked his best friend. They were both sitting in the cafeteria munching on food.

"I think somewhere near the mountains- I'm not sure. I heard my Mom and Dad talking last night about the location. Of course, Mom was making sure that it was 'safe' for me to take this test." He sighed. "Parents these days... I'm already almost 17 if they haven't noticed..."

"Yeah, I know how you feel... pass me another one of those please?"

Kai reached for a hotdog and handed it to Tristan. "Isn't that your fifth one already?"

"Ah, who's counting?" 

After Tristan finished his snack, Kai challenged him to a Triple Triad card game. 

"Oh, alright. I've got a few new cards... maybe I have somewhat of a chance this time."

Kai grinned. He knew what Tristan meant. Just recently Kai became the champion card player at the Balamb Card Tournament and was promoted to compete in the Deling Tournament. And he knew he was good.

Kai met Tristan and Sage, his cousin, in the Card room. Ever since his father became Headmaster of Balamb Garden, there had been a lot of changes to the campus. The Card room was added in the Quad as well as a basketball court. 

"Hey guys. I brought my new tournament deck. I wanna try it out to see if it works." As he and Tristan set up their play area people started to crowd around to see the outcome of the battle against the two best card players of Balamb. "Alright, Sage, flip the coin to see who starts then set the rules."

Sage nodded. Flipping he saw that Kai would go first. "Rules: Same, Plus, and... Random. Kai has first play- ready- go!"

After ten draws, Kai finally wins and he and Tristan shake hands when they stand. With the crowd cheering nobody noticed the new comer push her way to the center table. 

Sage motioned for Tristan to look at who just came in. "Hmm... It's Adrian and her- stalker..." Tristan smirked at his joke. He knew his sister hated being called a stalker.

Leiya glared at Tristan hard enough for him to back away. Adrian smiled an evil smile at Kai. "I want to challenge you."

With a confused look on his face he replied, "Um... since when did you play cards?"

"I don't. I want to challenge you... physically. A Gunblade duel in the training center. I'll meet you there tomorrow at 2100 hours. I want to try out my skills..." With that said she turned sharply on her heels. Leiya followed after a quick hand gesture to her twin. 

"I guess you have an enemy now..." Sage said after the crowd had cleared.

"Nope. She'll only be my enemy when she wins. I'm actually looking forward to this battle, though. First I have to tell Dad about this. I know he'll want to know. C'mon, let's go guys."

"She flipped me off!" Was all that Tristan could say.

"He is sooooo cute!" Chel squealed as they walked through the busy sidewalks of Balamb. "I wish I could have been there to see his face. I love it when he crinkles his nose as he thinks..."

"Yea, me too..." Adrian said quietly to herself.

"So I'm guessing he took your invite?" Leiya asked after Chel's excitement wore out.

She sighed almost dreamily. "I hope so..."

"Huh, sounds more like you're beginning to like him..."

"Who?! K-Kai?! No way! His and my father have been enemies for a long time now-"

"And that makes a difference how? You're just trying to avoid my question. Now, do you have feelings for him or not?"

"I'll never like a gu-"

"Don't say never! You just might. Besides, you're not that much of a tomboy." Chel pointed out.

"Anyway, it's so obvious! You want him on your team for the exam, don't you?" Leiya already knew she did, but she just wanted her to admit it openly.

"Oh alright! I do like him, okay? Now let's finish our errands… we have to report back to the Headmaster's office."

"Hey Dad-"

Squall looked up from his paperwork. "Hey Kai, what's up?" He nodded his greetings to Tristan and Sage. "Oh, Sage, your mother is looking for you… she's in the infirmary."

"Thanks." Sage told Kai and Tristan that he would see them in the quad later on at around 6, then left.

"Guess who challenged me to a duel today."

"Hmm… you know I'm not that good at guessing… is it a guy?"

Tristan answered his question. "Nope. A chick."

"A girl eh? Do I know her?"

"You know her parents…" Kai said walking around his office.

"Chel? No, wait… this is a gunblade duel, huh?"

"Yup… and I know I'm ready."

It suddenly clicked in the Headmaster's head, "It's Seifer and Quisits' daughter, Adrian… I think she'll be challenging."

"Why do you think that? I mean, come on, she's not really good at anything else, and she's a huge pain in the ass if you know what I mean." Tristan said taking a nearby seat.

"If you would remember correctly, you haven't even battled her and yet you have already judged her! I think you should at least give her a chance."

"Huh, with what we grew up with, she doesn't seem like any competition." Kai motioned to Tristan that he wanted to leave. "Come if you want to." That last remark he directed to his father.

When the two boys had left Squall said to himself, "Kids…"

"C'mon, Rin, I know you need a break from work. Let's take a walk, huh?" Squall took his wife's hand into his as she frantically tried to find something.

"I would really like to go with you, but I have to find those papers and get them sent off!" 

"Don't you have a secretary for that? And anyway, it won't take long, I promise."

Rinoa suddenly stopped. "Those words…"

Squall, as usual, had no idea what she was talking about. "Huh?"

She took off her glasses and set them hanging off her blouse; staring at Squall's bewildered eyes while she stepped closer to him. "I promise. You remember, don't you?"

"Uh," Not sure with what to do now, because he still didn't remember, he bluffed. "Yeah, I said that, uh-"

"Lemme guess," She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up. "You're gonna blame your forgetfulness on the GFs… just like last time…" Letting her head rest on his chest she closed her tired eyes.

Squall suddenly remembered. "We were in the orphanage… next to the field of flowers when you told me about your dream… your dream about not being able to find me… so I made you a promise that I'll always be there…"

Rinoa smiled. "I knew it would come to you someday…"

"How about this… I'll be here…"

Catching on to his little game she answered never opening her eyes, "…Why?"

"I'll be waiting for you… so if you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

Rinoa glanced up and their heads slowly met into an affectionate kiss.

Rinoa placed her small-framed glasses back on. "I do need a break, don't I? Alright, but just for a little. I can't leave Balamb into the hands of my secretary for long." 

"Hurry up and hack into the computer before the Headmaster comes back! You know this is against the rules, right?" Chel was pacing frantically from the office door to back where the girls were at the computer.

"Chel, you're supposed to be the lookout, remember? Not the worrier! And yea, this is not just against the rules-" Adrian was interrupted by Leiya who was busily typing away at the headmaster's computer.

"This is illegal! We're breaking into the Garden's files, dammit! Sorry, got kinda distracted… I only need a couple of seconds and then I'll be- done! Got it! I'll print this out and then we can leave." 

As they were leaving, Adrian grabbed the piece of paper that was still warm from the printer and hurried out the door and carefully scanned the area, making sure that everything was left like they found it. 

Okay! You're finally done reading it- now review please!


	4. Training

Here's chapter two! Sorry that number one was so long. I guess it took more than I thought to get my points across. Remember, if you have any questions, just e-mail! Oh I forgot to tell you that I changed a minor detail in the first chapter- the challenge between Adrian and Kai will take place tomorrow at 2100 hours. Sorry!

****

Chapter Two: Training

"Oof!" Kai was rudely awakened and pushed off his small bed when Tristan and Sage entered and jumped on it. "The hell?!"

A big grin spread across the blonde's face. "TRAINING!!!!" He grabbed Kai's shirt and pulled it off.

Kai shrieked. "Coldness!!!!"

Sage couldn't hold it in anymore- he was laughing his head off in the corner of the room watching Tristan psyche Kai up for the battle later that evening. "Alright…. you guys… re- you ready now?" After the laughter died down the gang headed down to the Training Center.

Tristan was happily skipping down the hall. He said to Kai and Sage that he was going to visit Chel and he would catch up later. After Tristan turned the corner Kai lowered his voice. "Ugh… just thinking about them together makes me sick…" He said in disgust as he clutched his gunblade in his right hand.

Loire was confused. "What do you mean? I thought you were happy for them!"

He let out a sigh. "No, I am happy…. it's just…. you know… sometimes you just want someone to hold and talk to and- oh what am I saying? Nevermind about that. Forget it." Kai looked over at his cousin. "Sage? Are you even listening?" 

Sage's eyes had a faraway look. Blinking he shrugged. "Uh, yeah. Sorry- I was just thinking, I guess."

Kai wrinkled his nose but thought nothing of it afterward. When they reached the battle clearing in the Training Center that was surrounded by a shield to ward off the creatures, Kai set his blade down and started to stretch under Sage's watchful eye.

Tristan rapped sharply on the dormitory door. Glancing at his watch he thought. _She should still be groggy…_ Chel opened the dormitory door still dressed in her ducky pjs, sleepy eyed and half-awake. The trickster acted quickly- he charged at Chel and threw her over his shoulder, tightening his muscles to withstand her painful punches she was now throwing at him. She wasn't one of those sissy girlfriends. Oh not at all.

"Put me down Tristan!" She tried to hold in her giggles. "I swear if you don't put me down right this instant I'll-"

An evil grin slid onto Tristan's face. "You'll what?" He asked playfully.

"Well, for starters somebody's gonna be all alone today- ah!" Tristan had dropped her onto the bed the moment she said 'alone'. "Hey, that wasn't fair."

"I put you down, didn't I? So where's my reward?" He sat crisscrossed in the space that was left on her bed.

Chel bounced over to her closet and pulled out some clothes. "What reward? I never said anything about a reward. Turn around." After a few groans he turned around. Chel tugged on her skirt making sure that the little cheater wasn't looking. Quickly she yanked her shirt on and was greeted by a cheery face. "I said turn around you pervert!" She pushed him backward onto the un-made bed. 

"Forget about the reward. That sight was reward enough for me!" He burst into laughter as Chel dove for his neck.

"Die!" She gently sucked on his neck and ended the 'killing' with a kiss. They lay there in each other's arms for a few minutes before anyone said anything. "Why did you come here so early anyway?"

"You mean I can't just come and wake up my sweetheart?"

She pinched his stomach. "Oh shut up. What is it?"

The trademark grin spread again. "We have a surprise for Adrian…"

Tristan left before Chel picked up Adrian. Chel's greenish brown eyes glittered with excitement as she led Adrian down the dimly lit path in the Training Center leading to the clearing. "Keep your eyes closed. No peeking until I say so."

"Chel, why are we whispering? And why do my eyes have to be covered-" Suddenly she heard Kai's silky, deep laugh. "In the name of Hyne… Chel! I don't want to be here."

"Sure you do! Now don't try to deny it!" After sitting Adrian on the floor behind some shrubbery she untied her blindfold.

Stubbornly Adrian crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No way in the name of hell am I going to turn around."

Chel was about to say something when Kai's laugh filled the air once again. Slowly Adrian turned to see Kai swinging the blade back and forth in smooth powerful motions. With Adrian's eyes locked onto Kai's body Chel quietly slipped away to Tristan and Sage who were previously informed about Adrian's visit.

"Tris- did you tell Kai about this?" Chel wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up.

The blonde smiled. "No, but if you'll allow me I would love to later on…"

"Do you know something more than I do?"

Tristan just smiled. 

Kai's perfectly tanned body glistened with small beads of sweat. This was the first time Adrian had seen him without his shirt on and she didn't hate it. She could hardly keep her mouth closed as she watched him expertly practicing with the blade she came to know well. A flood of emotions now took over- hate, jealousy, happiness, and… love? She couldn't take it anymore. Stealthily she exited without anyone noticing and decided to take a short trip to Balamb to visit the beach.

"You're doing a great job, Leiya. You have really improved on your summoning. Try not to be late for your blade lesson alright? You know your mother has a short enough temper already. Also do not forget about the homework I gave you. See you next week." Rinoa gave Leiya a hug before sending her off into town.

Quistis quickly yelled, "And don't forget that tomorrow we announce the SeeD exam information!"

Leiya turned her head and waved goodbye to her tutors. For the past few weeks now she had been taking private magic lessons from the two friends as well as classes with her mother and at Balamb Garden. She was thankful that summer would soon be here so she could concentrate on the upcoming tournament. Knowing she didn't have time to drop by any shops today, she quickly focused on Balamb's exit. Not far away she could see the back of Adrian and hurried to catch up with her. "Hey Adrian! Wait up!"

Without looking back Adrian stopped and waited. When Leiya finally caught up, she avoided looking at her.

"What's the matter? Have a bad morning?" She switched her book to her other hand and wrapped her free one around Adrian's shoulder.

"…Nothing…" Adrian knew Leiya was concerned, but she just didn't feel like telling anyone right now.

"Are you sure? I have a few minutes before my next lesson…"

Silence passed between the two until they were at the gates of Balamb. Adrian sat down on a nearby bench and told Leiya what had happened that morning and all the mixed feelings she's been encountering. She was so confused.

"You know what? This might sound very crazy to you, but hear me out, okay? I think you should talk to Kai himself about this. Wait before you retort- you don't have to do it now, but maybe within the next two weeks okay? By then you should have sorted a few of those feelings out. In the meantime you should tell Chel and thank her for that rare opportunity. Man, I would've loved to see that boy…" After a quick hug she left to join her mother.

Adrian thanked her for her advice and promised that she would consider it. Now all she had to worry about was the upcoming battle that would take place in just a few more hours…

So, did you like? Don't forget to review! It's you guys that tell me if I should continue...


	5. Battle

Here's chapter 3 of Liberi Fatali! As you have noticed I changed the title. I didn't like the other one. I thought this was more fitting to the story. Hope you like this and want to find out more! Btw- thanks to those who reviewed!

****

Chapter Three: Battle

Chel was fixing her hat in the mirror located in Adrian's room. "Well, Adrian, this is it. You ready?" She turned around and faced the still heap on the floor. "C'mon Adrian… You always act like this when you're nervous." Playfully Chel nudged Adrian with her foot.

"…I am a rock… one with the floor…" Adrian didn't move- her blue eyes blank and staring into nowhere.

Suddenly a pillow came sailing through the air and landed on the back of Adrian's head with a thud. Leiya, who was sitting on the bed, had thrown it. "Stop being so negative and worrisome. You'll do fine- just as long as you hold your concentration-"

"That's not helping…" Adrian interrupted. She didn't need to hear her weaknesses right now. After a few minutes of deep thought she pulled herself together. "Alright… I'm the one who got myself into this mess anyway. Might as well finish it, right?

"Yeah! Now let's get there before they do so you can warm up, okay?" Chel grabbed Adrian's arm in one hand and opened the door with the other. Leiya followed shortly after.

__

Oh crap. Why did I even agree to this? I mean, she's good! What was I thinking? Kai sat facing the foliage in the Quad center. Behind him Sage and Tristan were riding T-boards. He shook his head. Why was he having-

"Second thoughts?" 

__

Whoa. Freaky… "Uhm… no. What made you think that?" Leonhart turned around and faced Sage and Tristan who had stopped practicing.

Sage didn't believe him at all. "Then why were you talking to the plants, huh?"

Kai wrinkled his nose. "Damn. Fine, fine. So what if I did? I mean, you know, you'll make me do it anyway."

"Only because you got yourself into this. I'm not the one who said yes. Now get up off your ass and lets get over to the training center to warm-up." Grabbing his T-board Tristan saluted to Kai and Sage then left to see Chel.

There were already some people sitting on the benches, set outside of the battling ring, to watch Adrian and Kai battle head to head. Most of them had been there in the card room when Adrian had first made the proposal. Adrian had arrived first to stretch and warm up. She wore black shorts, boots and a sleeveless ribbed tank. This was the set uniform for girls in all gunblade duels set by tournament standards. Boys wore the same except they wore pants instead of shorts. They were using the same rules and regulations they would meet at the annual tournament. After all, this was good practice for the tournament coming up in two weeks.

Headmaster Squall was to be the referee to this battle with Instructor Xu as the final and deciding judge. After a rundown of all the rules and a quick check of the attire and weapons, Adrian and Kai entered the ring and faced each other. Kai extended his hand for a sportsmanship shake- Adrian reached over and shook.

__

This is it… I will concentrate… I will never give in… Adrian blocked out other thoughts that had started to creep into her mind the moment she saw Kai. She could feel the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She was ready. She was in battle mode. Nothing could stop her now.

Kai gripped the black handle of his gunblade and double-checked his opening stance. Silently he waited for the whistle that would signal the start of the duel. He was ready knowing that he would win. 

A loud horn-like whistle filled the air. Everyone hushed their conversations and turned their attention towards the two young teenagers and their blades of steel. No one could say who was going to win. They were both equal in skill and they each had their own techniques so anyone could win at this point.

For a minute or two they both circled each other like vultures, ready to move if the other hinted to. Finally Kai decided to lunge with a right upper slash. He swiped at Adrian but she quickly dodged and returned with her blade. Since Adrian was left handed, it made it easier to push his blade from the sharp end and back, making Kai stagger towards the crowd. 

Some people gasped watching them go for each other like lions fighting over some piece of meat. Others were anxious for the battle to end so they could collect their winnings from bets they had made earlier. 

Adrian and Kai twisted and sliced at each other for almost half and hour until Adrian lost her concentration for a mere second. Kai sensed this and attacked her exposed skin of her left thigh. Dark red blood splattered the floor and trickled down Adrian's leg. This infuriated her and, ignoring the throbbing pain in her leg, she charged Kai with so much force that he fell to the ground and landed on his back. Adrian raised her gunblade tip to his throat, waiting for him to call round one.

Admitting he had been defeated, he grumbled, "End round one…"

Headmaster Squall nodded for Adrian to withdraw her sword. She did and walked to the sideline over to where Dr. Kadowaki was to get her leg taken care of so it would be ready for round two.

People shifted uncomfortably in their seats. This was getting intense. They knew they had two more rounds to go, though. Chel lifted her head to speak to Tristan. "Who do you think will win?"

"Honestly? I don't really know. I thought that Adrian would, but now that she's injured, Kai's got an advantage."

Chel just nodded in agreement. The whistle for round two was blown and the two were at it again. This time Adrian walked with a slight limp, but Chel knew this still could be anyone's game. Adrian had high stamina, but Kai had more power and strength.

Round two went a little quicker than the last. Adrian had called it this time. Leiya shook her head; she knew Adrian was running out of strategies and since she didn't get that much sleep last night her stamina had lowered. But on the good side, Kai had failed in blocking two of Adrian's blows so he received a wound that resembled an X on his right upper-arm.

The sound of silence filled the arena as round three began. Both contestants were now injured and they were both showing signs of exhaustion. Nobody dared to speak as they watched each of them strike at each other in a sort of rhythmic pattern. First Kai, then Adrian. Back and forth, back and forth… still no signs of a positive winner.

Suddenly Adrian had a fixed look- like she was staring at nothing. Kai saw her break of concentration and aimed for her abdomen. Blade met flesh resulting in a deep red slash oozing out crimson blood. Adrian still stood there gazing outwards not noticing that she had gotten injured and lost. Concerned, Kai reached out to touch Adrian and caught her just as she fell.

"Ugh…" Adrian tried to turn on her side but found she was attached to something through her arms. _Where am I?_ Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that she was in the infirmary with Kai sleeping with his head on the foot of her bed. Grimacing as she pulled out the needles and tubes out of her arms, she sat up and cried out as a bolt of pain shot through her body.

Kai woke up at the sound of Adrian's yelp. Quickly he grabbed Adrian's shoulder to help her to lay back down. "No, Adrian- you need to rest. Dr. Kadowaki said-"

"The hell with what she said. I'm fine. Please…"

Smiling at her efforts he gave in. If Adrian said please she really meant it. Carefully he helped her up offering his shoulder for her to lean on. She gladly took it and they both left the infirmary without Dr. Kadowaki noticing. 

Once they were outside and Kai sat Adrian on the bench she thanked him. "Thanks, Kaileb. You're pretty good at sneaking around, huh?" Her light laugh escaped from her wide smile.

Kai was surprised at how she was acting. Wasn't she usually mean to him? "Just call me Kai…" _I've never heard her laugh before…_ "You're very pretty. I-I mean you're laugh is beautiful… ah…" He was so embarrassed that a pink tinge crept up his cheeks.

__

He's so cute when he blushes! Adrian giggled but winced. Slowly she pulled up her shirt to reveal a dark red mark running across her nicely toned stomach. "Where'd I get this?"

Kai wrinkled his nose in confusion. She didn't remember? "Uh, I gave that to you when we were battling… you don't remember?"

"No…" Adrian gingerly traced the fresh scar with her finger. "I don't know what happened after-"

She abruptly stopped. "After what?" Kai asked.

"Uh… nothing. It was nothing." Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Leiya and Chel. "I gotta go. Thanks again…"

Leonhart just watched her go as Chel and Leiya helped her up. What had really happened to Adrian during the battle? 

A/N: How'd you like it? What do you think will happen next? E-mail me if you think you know- I would like to hear what you people think. If you like this story, please tell more people about it! (I like getting reviews and comments so I can work on my writing skills.^_^) Thanks for reading so far and don't forget to review!


End file.
